This invention relates to combination dolly-pallets. This invention also relates to displacement arrangements for use in combination dolly-pallets. This invention also relates to support assemblies for use in combination dolly-pallets.
Combination dolly-pallets have retractable ground engaging members and wheels. They can be converted between an immobile pallet condition, in which the ground engaging members engage the ground, and a dolly condition, in which the ground engaging members are retracted, and the combination dolly-pallet can be moved along the ground on the wheels.